O Mochileiro do Espaço-Tempo
by alfred32
Summary: Samuel Santos é um simples vendedor de uma loja de calçados que tem um amigo incomum, o que ele acaba descobrindo é que esse tal amigo, Roberto Anunciação, é na verdade um homem vindo do futuro. Um autodenominado mochileiro que ao invés de viajar por cidades vaga por toda a criação de carona.
1. Altamente Improvável

**Altamente improvável**

Há coisas que são altamente improváveis de acontecerem, o que não quer dizer que sejam impossíveis. A chance de uma pessoa morrer ao ser atingida por um raio, por exemplo, é de um por dois milhões e trezentos e vinte mil. É bem difícil ocorrer, mas volta e meia um azarado bate as botas desse jeito. Ganhar na loteria, acertando todos os pontos, é ainda mais improvável. A probabilidade disso ocorrer é de mais ou menos um pra três milhões e duzentos e sessenta e oito mil, mais alguns quebrados. Com esses dois valores dá pra calcular a probabilidade de uma pessoa ganhar na loteria e, em seguida, morrer eletrocutada por um raio. O resultado daria um número enorme. Um número tão grande que qualquer um com bom senso acharia ser impossível que essa situação acontecesse na pratica.

Guarde essa lição de matemática, volto nela já. Antes disso conheça **Samuel Santos**. Ele é um homem simples de vinte e poucos anos que vive sozinho em um apartamento situado em um bairro popular de uma cidade chamada **São Pedro**. Samuel era um sujeito magro, tanto que seu rosto era meio ossudo. Sua pele era pálida e seu cabelo castanho era bem desgrenhado. Ele não aparentava ser muito saudável tanto era que quando andava por aí de maneira desleixada as pessoas tendiam a mudar de calçada. Apesar de parecer Samuel não era de usar drogas. Teve uma ou duas experiências no passado, mas só ficaram no passado.

O apartamento de Samuel praticamente não tinha móveis, era pequeno, só tinha o básico. Uma cama de solteiro, um armário de roupas no quarto e outro de comidas e talheres na cozinha. Não tinha televisão, nem sofá, nem tapete ou qualquer outro enfeite. No canto do que deveria ser a sala havia duas mesas e seis cadeiras de plástico, daquelas de bar.

Samuel é um homem solteiro que trabalha em uma loja de calçados que ficava em um shopping no centro da cidade. O salário era uma merda, mas como ele não tinha filhos nem ninguém que precisasse de sua ajuda até que ele conseguia se manter. O que ajudava era que seu apartamento era próprio, logo não precisava se preocupar com aluguel. Ele ganhou o seu apartamento após seu pai morrer, como herança. Além disso Samuel recebe uma indenização do estado em consequência da morte do seu pai.

Samuel é uma pessoa comum que não esperava para o seu futuro nada que fugisse da normalidade. Porém irá ocorrer um fato na vida desse rapaz mais improvável do que ganhar na loteria e ser atingido por um raio logo depois. A probabilidade desse tal fato inesperado acontecer com qualquer um seria de um para alguns trilhões.

As chances eram mínimas, mas isso não significava que era impossível.

O dia de sábado para muitos significava descanso, mas não para Samuel e milhares de pessoas que, como ele, trabalham mais quando os outros estão folgando. Em uma rotina de procurar número certo do calçado, se agachar, tirar sapato do pé do cliente, por sapato no pé do cliente, convencer o cliente a não desistir da compra... Samuel não gostava do seu trabalho fazendo com que essa rotina seja para ele o equivalente a um martírio. - Podia ser pior. Eu podia estar desempregado. - Repetia Samuel mentalmente na tentativa de se convencer que sua vida profissional não era assim tão ruim.

Pra não dizer que o emprego só tinha pontos negativos, haviam dois colegas de trabalho que faziam com que o expediente ficasse menos ruim. Samuel achava que aquele adjetivo inventado era o mais adequado, pois dizer que qualquer coisa naquele trabalho era melhor era expressar mais otimismo do que ele estaria acostumado.

Os dois colegas mais próximos de Samuel são:

**Roberto Anunciação**: um sujeito de aparentemente trinta e poucos anos que não demorou muito a se tornar o melhor amigo de Samuel. Algo compreensível já que os dois, por causa do trabalho, conviviam mais entre si do que com seus familiares. Roberto era bem alegre, mas as vezes tinha alguns comportamentos peculiares. Como ficar olhando para o céu noturno estrelado por longos minutos comentando como o espaço era bonito ou contar histórias sobre sua cidade natal que eram obviamente inventadas devido o exagero nas descrições. Não era certeza, mas por essa e por outras alguns funcionários da loja achavam que ele tinha "um parafuso a menos". Roberto não sabia dessa sua fama, ou se sabia a ignorava. As pessoas normalmente comentam que há algo estranho em sua fisionomia. Algo sutil que eles não conseguem explicar direito o que é. Um piscar de olhos estranho, um sorriso um pouco mais largo que o normal. Samuel no inicio da amizade tinha esse estranhamento também, mas com o passar do tempo esse sentimento passou. Talvez porque pela convivência já tivesse se acostumado com isso.

**Sofia Belaqua**: uma princesinha, vinte anos recém-feitos, corpo durinho, tudo no lugar. Samuel é louco por ela e não cansa de dar investidas, mesmo que ela insista em só querer amizade. Sofia namora com um homem dois anos mais velho. Foi seu primeiro relacionamento, há sete anos estão juntos. Algo que começou antes mesmo dela saber direito o que era que os namorados faziam. Samuel acha que ela só permanece com o namoro por comodidade e insistentemente tenta fazer com que ela enxergue isso.

Nesse exato momento, após o fim do expediente, Samuel pretendia estender a noite. A maioria das lojas do shopping já estava fechando, mas o cinema funcionaria por mais algumas horas. Seu plano "infalível" era de convidá-la para assistir a um filme. Uma comédia romântica, algo bem leve, pra descontrair. Samuel estava quase convencendo Sofia a aceitar aquele convite quando quem não poderia aparecer apareceu.

O namorado de Sofia não era bonito, nem tinha dinheiro. Samuel ficava inconformado de como uma menina linda como Sofia ainda gastava seu tempo com ele. Assim que viu sua namorada conversando com Samuel, o boi (era assim que Samuel o chamava) fez logo cara feia. Se olhares matassem Samuel já tinha caído duro no chão. Mas ele não se intimidou e devolveu o olhar.

Sofia deu a mão ao seu namorado e foi embora, na saída ainda acenou com a mão dando um singelo adeus. Quando fez isso seu namorado puxou seu braço com força a repreendendo pelo ato.

- Pensei que vocês dois iam cair no braço aqui mesmo. - Disse Roberto a Samuel, que assistiu a tudo.

- Ela ainda vai enxergar que ele é uma perda de tempo!

- Acho que quem deve deixar de perder tempo aqui é você.

- Oi?

- Parte pra outra. Tá na cara que ela não quer nada contigo. - Samuel não respondeu, mas avaliando o que Roberto lhe dizia ele sentia que seu amigo tinha a razão. Apesar de lutar para continuar não acreditando nisso.

Samuel e Roberto pegam ônibus no mesmo ponto por isso geralmente quando eles saem do trabalho eles saem juntos. O que de vez em quando gera até brincadeiras dos seus colegas, mas nada que fosse de se levar a sério. Enquanto caminhavam até o ponto, que ficava a duas ruas de distância. Os dois iam papeando. A conversa se desenrolava normalmente até que Roberto a interrompe de maneira abrupta. - Meu transporte chegou! Finalmente! - Gritou Roberto. Ele deixa seu colega pra trás e sai correndo pela rua de maneira louca.

Sem entender nada Samuel corre na direção dele. Enquanto olha para os lados em busca de algum ônibus. Não havia nenhum passando na rua naquele momento. Que transporte era esse a qual Roberto se referia? Enquanto tentava se aproximar do amigo Samuel se lembrava das histórias que ele contava sobre o espaço e sua terra natal. Samuel não queria acreditar na suposição da maioria do pessoal da loja, mas depois de ver essa cena ele teve que concordar. Realmente Roberto deveria ter um parafuso a menos.

Após muito tentar Samuel finalmente agarra o braço de Roberto forçando que ele parasse. - Homem, que loucura é essa? Você esta fazendo uma cena!

- Meu transporte chegou, depois de tanto tempo finalmente vou poder voltar pra casa.

- É um pouco demais por causa de um ônibus, né?

- Você não entende, não é disso que eu estou falando! - Roberto tentava se desvencilhar do agarrão de Samuel enquanto olhava insistentemente para cima. Como se houvesse alguma coisa no céu que só ele conseguia enxergar.

Foi nesse instante que o fato altamente improvável aconteceu com Samuel.

Samuel vê um clarão, uma luz branca intensa que ofusca sua visão. Ao invés de largar o amigo para proteger seus olhos ele permaneceu segurando o braço de Roberto. Talvez se não tivesse agido assim aquilo não teria acontecido. O destino parecia estar agindo com a intenção de que Samuel participasse daquela experiência. Se ao ver Roberto correndo em disparada Samuel tivesse optado por não ir atrás dele aquilo não teria acontecido. Se Samuel tivesse conseguido ir ao cinema com Sofia aquilo não teria acontecido. Se naquele dia Samuel tivesse tirado uma folga, algo que ele tinha direito, aquilo não teria acontecido. Se Samuel decidisse por não ser amigo de Roberto por causa de seu jeito estranho aquilo não teria acontecido. Se Samuel, há dois anos atrás, decidisse por não aceitar a oportunidade de trabalhar naquela loja de calçados aquilo não teria acontecido. Se há dez anos atrás o pai de Samuel não tivesse morrido de enfarto o deixando sozinho ele provavelmente teria uma vida mais tranquila e faria faculdade optando por estagiar ao invés de começar a trabalhar cedo e aquilo não teria acontecido.

Muitas variáveis levaram Samuel aquele momento. Um momento altamente improvável em que um simples vendedor de loja acaba sendo abduzido por uma nave alienígena, indo parar no espaço sideral.

Finalmente Samuel larga o braço de Roberto. O cenário que se apresentava ao seu redor era espantoso demais para que ele permanecesse se importando com a suposta loucura do seu amigo.

- Onde vim parar?!

- Por Orion, você não podia estar aqui! - Reclamou Roberto, realmente contrariado.

O interior branco e limpo da nave superava qualquer imagem sugerida por qualquer ficção científica utópica. Aquele espaço era muito bonito e transmitia muita paz, tanto é que por algum momento Samuel chegou a cogitar a hipótese de que ele havia morrido e chegado ao paraíso. O compartimento amplo onde Samuel e Roberto estavam era grande e tinha muitos cubos prateados empilhados, como se fosse um depósito ou armazém repleto de caixas. Samuel não sabia se aquelas coisas eram realmente caixas, apesar de terem o tamanho que sugerisse isso não pareciam ter lugar de abrir.

- Amigo, você não respondeu minha pergunta. Que lugar é esse?

- Sabe aquelas histórias que eu contava sobre o espaço e minha terra natal? Aquelas histórias que você e o pessoal da loja tiravam sarro? Pois bem, acredita nelas agora?

Samuel nunca foi muito fã de ficção científica, por isso aquele tipo de ideia era muito difícil para que seu cérebro assimilasse. Samuel era um homem prático que nunca foi de acreditar ou perder tempo com religião, filosofia ou conhecimentos que não pudessem dar resultado rápido. Ser confrontado com uma verdade que ele achava impossível era duro. Seu cérebro quase trava. Tanto é que ele demorou a perceber que Roberto estava tentando chamar sua atenção.

- Cara, você esta dormindo?

- Oi. - Demorou mais alguns segundos para que Samuel conseguisse voltar a si. - Desculpe, mas não consigo acreditar em você. É demais pra mim.

- Venha cá. - Roberto pôs seu braço por sobre os ombros de Samuel e o guiou por alguns metros de distância, até chegar a um lugar próximo a uma parede onde havia ali uma janela. Uma janela grande de vidro que mostrava a negritude do espaço e uma esfera azul, verde e branca que ficava cada vez mais distante.

- Você é o quê? Um alienígena?!

- Sou descendente do homo sapien então eu acho que não.

Samuel já estava quase relaxando, pois achava que nada poderia ser mais inquietante do que uma afirmação positiva daquela pergunta. Mais eis que uma resposta ainda mais perturbadora se fez presente.

- Sou do futuro.

- O quê?! - Samuel arregalou os olhos e se afastou um pouco de Roberto. - Tipo o Exterminador do Futuro?

- Não vim exterminar ninguém.

Em outra situação Samuel não acreditaria naquela conversa, mas depois de passar pelo que ele passou Samuel conseguiria acreditar até mesmo em Papai Noel se alguém falasse direitinho com ele sobre o assunto.

- Meu tempo natal fica há três quatrilhões de anos a frente do seu tempo. Pro meu povo viajar pelo tempo e espaço é brincadeira de criança. Vim parar no tempo que você chama de século XIX e acabei perdendo minha carona, desde então espero por uma outra. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ela apareceria.

- Espera um pouco século XIX você disse? Então você tem o quê? Trezentos anos?

- "Trezentos anos"?! Hahahaha! Sou muito mais velho do que isso!

- Isso é um sonho! Só pode ser! Devo estar delirando!

- Ok, acho que minha vida é avançada demais pra uma mentalidade primitiva como a sua assimilar. Não tem problema, o tempo resolve tudo. Que tal você me acompanhar na minha próxima viagem?

- Viagem? Vamos pra onde?

- Não sei. Vamos até a sala de comando conhecer quem é o dono da nave que esta nos dando carona primeiro.

Roberto, se é que era esse seu nome, e Samuel começaram a caminhar pelos corredores da nave. As paredes eram brancas com alguns detalhes em azul, cinza ou verde bem claro. Como não a viu pelo lado de fora Samuel não conseguia mensurar o quanto ela era grande, mas pelo tanto que ele andava pelo seu interior deduziu que ela deveria ser enorme.

Como quando caminhavam juntos do trabalho até o ponto de ônibus enquanto caminhavam até a bendita sala de comando os dois papeavam. Samuel estava curioso e tinha muitas duvidas. Durante as palavras que trocaram Roberto acabou por lhe explicar o que era um mochileiro.

- No fim do universo, que chamamos de ponto ômega, há uma raça que se autodenomina de os **ômegas**, eu faço parte dessa raça. Somos o ápice da evolução, quando a vida, o universo e a consciência suprema se tornam unas. - Samuel achou aquele papo bonito, mas não entendeu quase nada dele. - Dentre os ômegas há os que eu chamo de mochileiros do espaço-tempo. Assim como em seu mundo há andarilhos que com pouca bagagem andam de um lugar a outro pedindo carona nós fazemos o mesmo. Só que em uma escala infinitamente maior. Nossas viagens são por todo o espaço-tempo, por toda a criação.

Quando o papo sobre os mochileiros tinha terminado a dupla chegou a uma sala de seis metros quadrados, com três poltronas brancas e um painel igualmente branco. Roberto disse que aquela era a sala de comando. Porém Samuel não visualizara comando algum. O painel branco não tinha nada. Ele e as poltronas até pareciam serem feitas de porcelana.

- Estranho, cadê a tripulação? - Perguntou Roberto.

- Você pergunta a mim?! Essa maluquice toda pertence ao seu mundo não ao meu.

Roberto senta na poltrona mais próxima ao painel e põe a mão em cima dele. No mesmo instante o painel outrora vazio se encheu de botões e telas. No entanto não eram físicos, os comandos e imagens eram projetados no painel, eram feitos de luz. Uma luz verde fluorescente que fazia com que o painel ganhasse um aspecto muito bonito.

- Estranho, segundo os dados que estou analisando aqui tirando eu e você não há mais nenhum ser vivo complexo na nave.

- "Complexo"?

- Falando em termos leigos a nave esta vazia. Mas se isso estiver certo quem foi que atendeu ao meu pedido de carona?

- Sei lá. Vai ver a gente só deu sorte.

- É, encontrar uma nave ultra avançada vagando sem rumo sozinha é altamente improvável, mas não impossível. - Roberto voltou sua atenção ao painel e apertou alguns botões de luz. - Muito bem, estou te devendo uma viagem. Pra onde quer ir? Pra trás ou pra frente?

Quando percebeu o que Roberto estava lhe sugerindo Samuel não conseguiu prender o riso, aquilo era surreal demais para ser verdade. Mesmo sem se convencer que estava vivenciando uma experiência real, Samuel respondeu:

- Me surpreenda.

Roberto gostou de ouvir aquilo e novamente voltou a apertar alguns botões. A nave a qual tripulavam tremeu um pouco antes de dar um salto que quebrava as barreiras invisíveis do tempo e do espaço. Pelas brechas do universo a nave trafegava até um outro ponto na história.


	2. Mustangues e Dinossauros

**Mustangues e Dinossauros**

A nave tinha um jeito bem peculiar pra expulsar seus tripulantes. Assim que chegaram ao seu destino Samuel e Roberto foram postos pra fora em um grande clarão branco. Samuel ficou assustado ao se ver no meio do que parecia ser uma grande floresta tropical. Roberto, por outro lado, continuava tranquilo. Como se aquilo não fugisse muito de sua rotina.

- Onde estamos? - Perguntou Samuel.

- A pergunta certa não é onde, mas quando. Geograficamente ainda estamos na cidade de São Pedro. Só que muitos anos antes dela ser fundada. Uns 110 milhões de anos antes. Esse é o período que seu povo chama de Cretáceo.

- Não brinca! - Samuel deu um passo pra trás e sem querer acabou por pisar em uma pequena criatura. Uma espécie de roedor que se assemelhava muito a um rato. Samuel só ficou ciente do seu erro quando ouviu o estalo de ossos se partindo. Ele olha pro solado de seu sapato que ficou sujo e simplesmente o limpa ao esfregar o seu pé na grama. Samuel nem ligou pro bichinho que acabou de matar. Ele daria mais importância pra aquilo se ficasse ciente de que aquele pequeno roedor poderia ser o seu tataratatara... e bota tatara nisso... tataravô.

Samuel olha para cima na tentativa de contemplar mais aquele mundo e termina por encontrar uma estranha forma pairando no ar. Um negócio branco com um formato meio ovalado.

- O que é aquilo?

- Como assim? Aquela é a nave que estávamos usando. - A informação passada por Roberto não parecia fazer muito sentido, pois aquele objeto feio flutuando era pequeno demais. Os corredores e salas da nave, pensou Samuel, eram muito espaçosos pra caberem dentro daquela coisa. O que Samuel não sabia era que aquela nave funcionava com uma tecnologia chamada hipercubo. Tal tecnologia permitia que, entre outras coisas, um veículo tivesse o lado de dentro maior do que o lado de fora.

Samuel não estava gostando muito dessa nova versão de Roberto. Após revelar sua verdadeira natureza ele se mostrou mais confiante e parecia saber de tudo. Isso estava enchendo o saco de Samuel, principalmente porque agora ele praticamente só seguia o que seu amigo dizia. Falar nisso até mesmo o status de amizade Samuel estava questionando. Amizade além de companheirismo significava, na concepção dele, um pouco de intimidade. Samuel não era nem um pouco intimo desse "novo Roberto". Ele lhe era um completo estranho. Samuel até sentia falta daquele companheiro que de vez em quando falava algo sem sentido, mas que fora isso era completamente comum.

- Vamos, lá. Você nunca participou de um safári?

- Claro que não! Sou só um vendedor urbano pobre! Sei que quer mostrar maravilhas, mas sinceramente não estou interessado. Quando vamos voltar pra casa?

Deixando Samuel ainda mais irritado Roberto nem se dignou a responder. Apenas seguiu em frente a passos largos fazendo com que Samuel tivesse que apertar o passo se não quisesse ficar sozinho naquele matagal todo.

A informação de que estava em um ambiente pré-histórico foi ouvida, mas não assimilada. Samuel só se tocou de que estava vivendo uma experiência fantástica quando viu um dos gigantes pela primeira vez. Criaturas que povoavam sua imaginação durante sua infância, mas que na vida adulta foram deixadas de lado. Ao ver o espécime ao longe Samuel não pôde deixar de ficar deslumbrado. O fascínio que sentia aos seis anos voltou com tudo, com mais força que antes.

O dinossauro tinha um pescoço enorme e tinha um tamanho opressivo. Samuel se sentia um mosquito perto daquele colosso. O gigante estava a apenas trinta metros de distância, andava calmamente e apesar de ter visto os dois humanos que estavam por perto ele os ignorou por completo. Não tinha nenhum interesse neles. Roberto ficou feliz ao notar o deslumbramento do seu amigo. Samuel não conseguiu conter a emoção e sem que notasse as primeiras lágrimas já desciam o seu rosto. A criatura era magnifica, muito mais espetacular do que sua mente infantil era capaz de imaginar. Muito mais colorida também. O braquiossauro tinha uma coloração laranja brilhosa que não correspondia ao de qualquer réptil que Samuel estivesse habituado.

- Isso é um sonho, não pode ser real! - Disse Samuel enquanto limpava o rosto.

- Venha comigo. Tenho muito mais a mostrar.

A caminhada era longa, mas como Samuel estava realizando um sonho de infância, ele nem se queixou do calor intenso e dos calos que já se formavam em seus pés. Roberto realmente mostrou a ele maravilhas. Seres exóticos há muito extintos. Entre eles uma manada de triceratopes, os "bois do Cretáceo". Os animais eram lindos, os machos possuíam uma cor mais intensa, avermelhada, enquanto as fêmeas da espécie tinham cores mais escuras, próximas ao preto e ao cinza. Tal como as aves modernas os dinossauros machos tinham cores vivas pra atrair um par romântico, como as fêmeas não precisavam atrair ninguém, não tinham coloração chamativa. Eram maiores que elefantes, em suas cabeças haviam três pares de chifres, dois na testa e um menor no nariz. Em suas cabeças havia uma espécie de crista.

- Epa, isso não devia estar aqui. - Roberto, devido a incontáveis séculos viajando no tempo, tinha poucas coisas que o pegavam de surpresa. Aquela era uma delas. A muralha tinha uns trinta metros de altura. Adornada com quatro estátuas de tamanho equivalente que lembravam divindades egípcias. Porém ao invés de terem cara de cachorro ou águia tinham cabeça de dinossauro.

- Ual! Vamos encontrar alguma raça de répteis inteligentes! - A empolgação de Samuel havia regressado ao seu tempo de primário.

- Uma coisa dessas nunca existiu. Não nesse planeta.

Antes que Roberto pudesse continuar com a sua explanação, um rosnado amedrontador forçou a dupla a esquecer da muralha e se preocupar com a fera monstruosa que os espreitava. O Tiranossauro Rex parecia o capeta: grande, dentes e garras pontudas, olhos amarelos e pele avermelhada. É impressionante constatar que como terópode ele e um filão de dinossauros similares ao longo da evolução se transformaram em grande parte das aves modernas. É difícil imaginar que essa máquina de matar possa na verdade ser o parente distante da galinha, mas ao analisar as patas de ambos até que essa ideia se torna até bem plausível.

- Calma, não mova um músculo. Vi em um filme que eles só conseguem enxergar o que estiver em movimento. - Samuel acatou a ordem de Roberto e ficou imóvel. Não tanto por ser obediente, mas era que estava tão assustado que seu corpo havia travado. A paralisia durou pouco. O T-Rex começou a se aproximar dos dois, mostrando que provavelmente não tinha assistido ao mesmo filme que Roberto. Os dois saíram em disparada, cada um para um lado, cada um torcendo para que a fera escolhesse perseguir o outro.

Pro azar de Samuel a sorte havia sorrido para o seu colega. A fera começou a persegui-lo. Ao menos era isso que ele imaginava. Na verdade o T-Rex estava apenas andando e, por coincidência, o percurso estava no caminho de Samuel. Se a fera estivesse faminta e quisesse realmente abocanhar o vendedor este não teria a menor chance. Sem raciocinar Samuel continua correndo a frente mesmo com um desfiladeiro no caminho. A descida era um pouco inclinada e Samuel achou que pudesse conseguir chegar em pé na base. Estava enganado. Caiu e saiu rolando. No final da descida desgovernada seu tornozelo direito quebrou e ele sentiu a maior dor de sua vida.

Se Samuel achava que estava apenas em um sonho aquele acidente serviu pra mostrar que era tudo bem real. No entanto Samuel não precisou se preocupar com isso por um longo período. A dor acabou fazendo com que seu cérebro se desligasse um pouco. Após um grito dos bons Samuel apaga, achando que iria acordar morto. Se é que quando alguém morre acorda em algum lugar.

Durante o tempo que estava desmaiado Samuel teve alguns lampejos de consciência. Ele sentiu um sacolejar como se estivesse viajando de carroça. Se bem que ele nunca havia viajado de carroça na vida então não saberia como era. Samuel também teve a impressão de sentir mãos leves sobre sua testa, como se alguma alma caridosa estivesse cuidando dele.

Samuel acordou em uma cama de uma casa feita de madeira, tal qual uma cabana. Nervoso por se encontrar em um lugar desconhecido ele se levanta de súbito, esquecendo até do tornozelo quebrado. Milagrosamente o tornozelo não mais doía. Mesmo assim Samuel ainda não conseguia andar direito. Sabe quando você fica sentado no chão com a perna por muito tempo dobrada e quando se levanta sente uma forte câimbra? Pois bem Samuel se sentia parecido.

Meio mancando Samuel sai da cabana. - Será que viajei no tempo novamente? - Se perguntou. O cenário que estava agora inserido não lembrava nada pré-histórico. Apesar de ainda ser antiquado. Samuel viu o que parecia ser uma pequena vila, cheia de casas simples e transeuntes vestidos de modo a lembrar camponeses de histórias medievais, principalmente as mulheres. Aquela era uma comunidade bem rural, atrasada e sem tecnologia. Ao menos era isso que parecia.

Ao perceber que Samuel tinha acordado uma garota foi falar com ele. A menina era adolescente, mas já tinha um corpo bonito. Por isso Samuel ficou prestando atenção no que ela dizia, mesmo sem entender uma vírgula do que ela falava. Atrás da menina, Samuel viu passar pela casa um pequeno "dinossaurinho". Ele não sabia, mas aquilo era um Alvarezssauro. Um outro terópode, só que muito menor que o T-Rex e com o corpo coberto de penas.

A existência de seres humanos em uma época tão pretérita é desconhecida pela comunidade científica de hoje. Por dois motivos: no século vinte e um ainda não foi descoberto a viagem no tempo e a comunidade humana do cretáceo não deixou muitos vestígios. Em um laboratório dos Estados Unidos um paleontólogo examina um fóssil com aspecto perturbadoramente humano. O cientista faz teste com carbono quatorze e recebe como resultado uma data muito anterior a do primeiro grupo de hominídeos conhecidos. O cientista em questão coça a cabeça pensando no que fazer. Por fim ele engaveta seu achado e a ignora. Uma ideia tão radical como aquela não iria ser levada a sério por ninguém e ele não queria por em risco sua carreira. - Deve ter algum falha no equipamento. - Racionaliza o pobre cientista que sem perceber dá as costas a uma descoberta e tanto.

- Puta merda! Podia jurar que tinha estacionado aqui!

Talvez você já tenha passado por uma situação similar a qual Roberto se encontrava. Você vai até um shopping, ou qualquer outro estabelecimento com um estacionamento bem espaçoso, e na volta não consegue se lembrar onde exatamente parou o seu carro. Ou pior, tem plena certeza de onde parou, mas ao checar o lugar o seu carro não estava lá. Roberto estava olhando exatamente pro ponto onde havia estacionado sua espaçonave. No entanto ela não se encontrava lá. É difícil imaginar que alguma criatura do Cretáceo fosse capaz de fugir com ela. Sem poder fazer mais nada Roberto põe a mão na cabeça. - É, com sorte encontro outra carona em apenas poucas décadas.

Roberto demora a perceber o som da buzina. Estava tão concentrado na sua nave perdida que não notou o carro se aproximando. Só acordou pra vida quando o motorista perdeu a paciência e afundou a mão no volante fazendo com que a buzinada saísse com um som bem irritante.

- Hei! O que faz aqui?! - O motorista estacionou a poucos metros de distância de Roberto. O sujeito tinha uns trinta e poucos anos, era negro e tinha o corpo bem malhado. Ele vestia uma roupa bem chamativa. Uma camisa verde, uma calça jeans amarela e botas de couro bem compridas. Pra completar usava um boné amarelo do mesmo tom da calça. Mais do que o inusitado de se encontrar um homem vestido daquele jeito na pré-história era ver o carro que ele usava. Parecia um mustangue conversível modelo 69 amarelo. Só que com um "pequeno" detalhe: o carro não usava pneus, ao invés disso flutuava a poucos centímetros do chão.

Roberto não respondeu, ficou apenas encarando o motorista, que por sua vez resolveu quebrar o gelo saindo do seu carro para apertar sua mão. - Me chamo **Mustapha**. Você veio de qual peregrinação?

Roberto não fazia a menor ideia do que ele dizia, resolveu responder qualquer coisa: - Acho que perdi meu transporte. Você poderia me dar uma carona? - Mustapha convidou Roberto pra entrar em seu mustangue exótico e os dois seguiram viagem dentro do carro pelas matas da pré-história. De carro a viagem durou mais ou menos vinte minutos, logo eles chegaram a uma instalação murada. Com guardas armados postos em torres de vigilâncias que circulavam a área. Parecia haver uma pequena comunidade atrás daqueles portões. Isso atiçou a curiosidade de Roberto.

- De que século você e sua gente vieram?

Mustapha olhou torto pra Roberto, como se ele tivesse feito uma pergunta absurdamente obvia. Foi então que percebeu que seu convidado não era de nenhuma peregrinação agendada por sua gente. Era um outro viajante do tempo que veio de outra época.

- Isso é incrível! Você não é do meu tempo, certo? - Roberto fez que não com a cabeça. - Essa comunidade tem origem no século vinte e oito, nos chamamos de **Nova Terra**. É, já devia suspeitar disso. Não somos os únicos viajantes do tempo. Cara, espere só até o conselho ficar sabendo!

Mustapha e Roberto tinham passado pelos portões, o lado de dentro da cidade tinha casas que seriam consideradas futuristas pela nossa concepção, no entanto o verde preponderante não deixava que o lugar tivesse um aspecto urbano hightech. As casas eram poucas e não ficavam coladas uma nas outras. Algo raro de se encontrar por um bom tempo após o século vinte e três. Uma coisa que chamou a atenção de Roberto eram os dinossauros domesticados que andavam tranquilamente entre os cidadãos. Ao fundo Roberto conseguia ver uma carroça sendo puxada por um estiracossauro, um tipo de ceratopsídeo. Por ser do mesmo filão do triceratopes é bem parecido com este, só que não tem chifres na testa. Ao invés disso tem vários chifres circulando sua crista.

- Você é de que época? - Perguntou Mustapha.

Roberto pensou muito bem antes de dar uma resposta. Ele avaliou que talvez a verdade não fosse bem aceita. Ele estava certo, dizer que veio do ponto ômega, do fim do universo, poderia gerar muita estranheza.

- Século cinquenta. - Chutou qualquer coisa Roberto.

- Então? Como é o futuro?! - No século cinquenta a humanidade passou, ou vai passar a depender do seu ponto de vista, por uma fase tão difícil que quase entrou na lista de animais em perigo de extinção. Roberto achou por bem deixar esses detalhes de fora da conversa.

- Atingimos o paraíso, basicamente. - Respondeu Roberto com um sorriso sínico e mentiroso no rosto.

Mustapha apresentou seu éden para Roberto assim como o tal conselho. Um grupo de velhos cheios de perguntas a quais Roberto teve que driblar cuidadosamente para não ser pego na mentira. Conversa vai, conversa vem, Roberto acaba conseguindo o que queria. Mustapha apresenta a ele o aparato que faz a comunicação com o futuro. Com o século vinte e oito mais precisamente. Mas como nada na vida é perfeito havia um problema.

- O telefone só toca de lá pra cá. Nós conseguimos transportar pessoas e objetos pra esse tempo, mas não conseguimos transportar nada para o futuro. - Disse Mustapha.

Roberto se aproximou do aparelho. Um arco de metal com quatro metros de diâmetro cheio de símbolos exóticos talhados. O tal arco ficava ao relento, no exato ponto central do terreno de Nova Terra. Fizeram uma área aberta na frente do arco, provavelmente para recepcionar os viajantes que vinham pra lá. Ao lado do arco havia um painel pequeno, o computador do portal. Roberto viu o aparato e achou graça de como conseguiam viajar no tempo com algo que, em sua perspectiva, era tão atrasado.

- Eu consigo consertar sua máquina do tempo e fazer com que ela funcione nas duas vias. - Assim que Roberto disse isso os olhos de Mustapha brilharam.

- Peça o que quiser, que eu mando alguém te providenciar.

Há alguns quilômetros de distância, em uma falsa vila medieval, Samuel foi convidado a participar de uma reunião que se passava no equivalente a praça principal daquela comunidade. Era muita gente, tanto é que Samuel ficou impressionado com a multidão. Tinham quase duzentas pessoas ali reunidas, a maioria jovens entre quinze e trinta anos. O líder, ao menos Samuel deduziu que ele era o líder daquela aldeia, fazia um discurso inflamado. Como resposta as pessoas apenas gritavam e comemoravam, agindo como uma boa plateia que não se importava em ser manipulada.

A adolescente, a primeira pessoa que Samuel viu naquela vila, continuava insistentemente ao seu lado. Não saía de seu pé. Isso fazia com que ele ficasse meio sem jeito. Apesar de não entender nada do que ela dizia Samuel era capaz de entender alguns sinais. - Essa menina tá a fim de mim. - Constatou. Algo que devido a pouca idade dela podia lhe causar problema. Se bem que as leis daquele mundo poderiam ser diferentes. Samuel balançou a cabeça e deixou seus pensamentos mais maliciosos de lado.

Se Samuel entendesse o que estava sendo discutido ali estaria ciente de que aquela vila iria na manhã seguinte entrar em guerra. Sem saber ao participar daquela reunião Samuel estava aceitando a proposta de participar do ataque.

O ataque a Nova Terra irá acontecer ao amanhecer.


	3. A Balsa

**A Balsa**

Sabe quando você fica aflito querendo algo ou solucionar um problema aí lhe aparece alguém cheio de promessas? A sua primeira reação é aceitar a oferta com alegria, pois você esta desesperado. No entanto, quando a euforia inicial passa e você começa a pensar mais sobre o assunto percebe que as promessas feitas pelo suposto salvador estavam cheias de furos. Mustapha esta passando por uma situação semelhante. Roberto apareceu na frente dele praticamente do nada. Um forasteiro contando uma história fantástica sobre o futuro e trazendo consigo uma solução para um problema vital. Mustapha de início disse amém para tudo o que esse estranho dizia. Mas agora que ele esta mais calmo, mais racional, começa a temer que tenha feito uma bobagem em dar ouvidos a um desconhecido.

Roberto desmontou o computador do arco quase todo, tirou peça por peça. Mustapha ficou de longe olhando o homem trabalhar e começou a ficar aflito. - Deus, tomara que ele saiba o que esta fazendo. - Após uma noite inteira de labuta, quando os raios de sol começaram a iluminar a manhã, Roberto havia remontado o computador e dado seu veredito. - Esta pronta!

As pessoas que assistiam ao homem pularam de alegria. Em volta dele, durante toda a noite, uma plateia o via consertar o equipamento de viagem no tempo. Todos estavam muito ansiosos para voltarem a sua própria linha temporal. Alguns vieram crianças ao Cretáceo e hoje já são adultos. Estavam curiosos para saber que mudanças ocorreram "em casa".

Roberto liga o aparelho e dentro do arco uma luz azul preenche seu interior, o portal temporal estava aberto. Agora é só dar um passo dentro da máquina para viajar até o século vinte e três. Ao menos era isso que era esperado. Roberto pediu para que Mustapha fosse o primeiro, mas o homem estava receoso. Seu sexto sentido gritava para que ele não fizesse isso. Por sorte Mustapha não precisou expressar seu descontentamento. Um outro homem da plateia surgiu correndo, sem dizer uma única palavra ele passou pelo portal. O povo aplaudiu, pois imaginaram que ele tinha conseguido.

Mas...

O portal se desligou sozinho no meio da operação, o resultado disso foi que o pobre afoito teve seu corpo vilipendiado. Onde antes havia um ser humano agora tinha um monte de carne retorcida e moída. Como se pegassem uma pessoa e colocassem ela dentro de um liquidificador gigante. A cena era forte, pior do que o mais repulsivo acidente de trânsito. O povo de Nova Terra ficou em estado de choque, todos paralisados de surpresa, medo, revolta. Menos Mustapha. Alguma coisa dizia a ele que aquele resultado era previsível.

Um dos maiores desafios no teleporte é desorganizar os átomos de uma pessoa e fazer com que eles se reorganizem da mesma maneira que estavam antes. Uma pequena mudança na formação atômica pode trazer um resultado catastrófico, como no caso aqui mostrado.

Roberto olhou pra Mustapha com um sorriso amarelo e com a maior cara de pau disse: - Acho que eu deveria ter testado antes. Não vai acontecer novamente, garanto. - Mustapha olhava pra Roberto com uma expressão de ódio. O ódio foi crescendo até chegar a um ponto que ele precisava ser exteriorizado.

- Peguem ele!

Geralmente pessoas racionais e centradas não cometem atrocidades como espancar alguém até a morte. Ao menos não quando estão sozinhas. Um dos problemas do ser humano é o pensamento de grupo, que faz com que um indivíduo cometa as maiores burradas só porque a maioria das pessoas do seu grupo estão agindo assim. Por exemplo: em uma briga de torcidas alguns torcedores espancam seus oponentes além da conta, passando por cima de tudo inclusive dos seus princípios. Se estivessem sozinhos, sem estarem envolvidos em um grupo que os incentive a isso, provavelmente não fariam o mesmo.

Impulsionadas pelas palavras de ódio de Mustapha a multidão partiu pra cima de Roberto e o agrediram da forma mais brutal possível. Roberto foi linchado até o ponto em que um humano normal encontraria seu óbito. Mas ele não era um humano normal. Sobre alguns aspectos nem mesmo humano ele era.

Enquanto isso, há vários quilômetros de Nova Terra: o exército do grupo rival se aproximava munidos com ódio e armas de ponta. Eles faziam parte da comunidade de Nova Terra, mas devido as suas diferenças decidiram se separar e se tornaram um grupo dissidente, inimigos ferozes. Eles eram liderados por **Tenrec**, um jovem que não tinha nem chegado aos vinte e cinco, mas que mesmo assim tinha um grande poder de persuasão. Aquele exército tinha como meta destruir a máquina do tempo de Nova Terra, pois eles achavam que já tinham enchido o Cretáceo com muita gente e que isso acabaria ferrando com o continuum espaço-tempo. O que eles não sabiam é que a máquina do tempo de Nova Terra já havia sido destruída, cortesia de Roberto, tornando sua empreitada uma grande perda de tempo.

Mover duzentas pessoas sem nenhum veículo motorizado, tendo apenas dinossauros domesticados como montaria, fazia a viagem até Nova Terra ser longa e cansativa. O plano inicial era atacar ao amanhecer, mas logo aquela ideia se tornou inviável. O comboio demorava horas pra cruzar espaços relativamente pequenos. O plano de ataque foi mau feito e já dava sinal de fracasso antes mesmo de ser posto a prova.

No meio daquela marcha, sem ter a menor ideia do que estava fazendo, se encontrava Samuel. Ele foi posto pra marchar e lhe entregaram uma arma de fogo. Uma espécie de metralhadora, só que disparava lasers ao invés de projéteis. Ao seu lado, agarrada ao seu braço, estava a bendita adolescente. A menina que não largava de seu pé. A conversa entre os dois era complicada, já que nenhum deles entendia o que o outro dizia. Ao menos conseguiram se apresentar, um sabia o nome do outro, o que era um avanço. A menina apaixonada se chamava **Hannah**. Samuel até fez uma brincadeira com Hannah Montana, mas é claro que a menina não entendeu a referência.

Após uma caminhada que levou quatro dias finalmente o exército de Tenrec chegou onde queria chegar. Porém quando alcançaram os portões de Nova Terra todos já estavam cansados e famintos. Pra piorar os suprimentos se esgotaram antes de terminar o terceiro dia, os forçando a viajar o resto do caminho com fome e sede. Ninguém estava mais a fim de lutar, alguns até pensavam em largar suas armas e se render antes mesmo do primeiro disparo ser feito.

Tenrec se postou a frente do bando pra dar voz ao seu grupo. Ameaçou uma reprimenda terrível se sua exigência não fosse acatada. Eis que foi surpreendido com uma notícia inesperada.

- A máquina do tempo já era! Ninguém mais vem, ninguém mais volta. Esta feliz agora?! - A novidade foi dada por um dos guardas que ficavam a postos em uma das torres de vigilância.

- Mas... - Tenrec ficou sem saber o que fazer. O motivo da batalha não existia mais. Ele se voltou pro seu bando trazendo uma ordem que não agradou muito. - É. Acho que não precisamos mais ficar aqui. Podemos voltar. - Tenrec não esperava aquela reação de ódio dos seus subordinados. Andar quatro dias embaixo de um sol escaldante não deixava ninguém feliz. O exército jogou suas armas no chão para pedir abrigo a Nova Terra. O guarda da torre de vigilância pensou um pouco enquanto apreciava a sensação de poder. Ele negou o pedido de asilo e mandou que todo mundo desse a meia volta. - Não quiseram deixar Nova Terra?! Agora tomem! - O outrora exército de Tenrec partiu em cima do líder o golpeando de tudo que era jeito.

- Bando de gente louca! - Samuel se afastou da caravana quando a confusão começou. Ele viu um homem ser linchado e não entendeu o motivo. Achou por bem se afastar daquele grupo. Vai que da próxima vez fosse ele quem ia sobrar. Hannah ainda tentou segui-lo, mas ele pediu que ela não o acompanhasse. Sendo até um pouco ríspido com ela. A garota deu as costas para Samuel e voltou ao seu povo. Naquele instante ele sentiu uma pontada no peito achando que talvez fosse sentir falta dela.

Quando o ex-exército de Tenrec já se distanciava no horizonte, Samuel ainda permanecia próximo a entrada de Nova Terra. Aquela era um período selvagem e ele não tinha pra onde ir. Não tinha ninguém conhecido. Eis que um raio de esperança aparece em sua frente. Um raio de esperança esfarrapado e cheio de feridas e hematomas. - Credo, Roberto, o que aconteceu com você?!

- Nada, foi apenas um mau entendido. - O pessoal de Nova Terra espancou Roberto da melhor maneira que conseguiam, porém, quando notaram que ele insistentemente se negava a morrer simplesmente o puseram pra fora.

- Vamos voltar? Estou de saco cheio do Cretáceo.

- Ok, assim que encontrarmos uma carona.

- Do que esta falando? Nós temos uma nave.

Roberto já estava se preparando para contar sobre o sumiço da nave quando uma luz branca intensa os envolveu. Como se soubesse que estavam precisando dela a nave reaparece e os abduz novamente. Eles agora estavam de volta a sala de comando. Ambos aliviados, Roberto ainda mais que Samuel por ter sido poupado de contar uma verdade difícil.

- Que nave legal! Você usa controle remoto nela ou coisa parecida?

- Não. Estranho, eu não a chamei. - Roberto mexeu no painel de luz até descobrir uma verdade interessante. - Essa nave tem vida própria!

- Não brinca! Como isso é possível? Ela é apenas uma máquina.

- Cuidado com o que diz, ela pode ficar ofendida e te expulsar a qualquer momento. Ela tem nome. Se chama **A Balsa**.

A nave que levava os nossos heróis, ou melhor, A Balsa, estava começando a trafegar no interior de um buraco de minhoca para reaparecer em outro ponto do espaço-tempo. Quando ela é subitamente atacada por um inimigo desconhecido. Um inimigo que era desconhecido para Roberto e, principalmente, pra Samuel. Mas que A Balsa conhecia muito bem.

Dentro da sala de comando Samuel é derrubado no chão quando a nave começa a tremer. Roberto não tem o mesmo problema, pois ele se agarra com força à sua poltrona.

- O que esta acontecendo? - Pergunta Samuel.

- Estamos sendo atacados!

Da janela da sala de comando a dupla de mochileiros consegue ver o responsável por aquele ataque. Era uma nave estranha, basicamente uma esfera negra com dois pares de asas. Essa esfera maldita não parava de atirar e por conseguinte a Balsa chacoalhava drasticamente. Roberto já começava a imaginar o pior.

- Essa nave não pode revidar?! - Perguntou Samuel.

- Claro que não, ela não é uma nave de guerra!

- Que mundo injusto! Sou muito novo pra morrer!

- Deixa de ser chorão! Eu já passei por muitas batalhas espaciais e estou aqui pra contar a história.

- Fácil falar, você pode sobreviver a quase tudo. - Diz uma voz feminina que invade a conversa.

- Quem é essa? - Pergunta Samuel.

- A Balsa! - O contentamento que Roberto sentia por ter encontrado uma nave consciente estava começando a evanescer. É, pelo jeito uma nave sem vontade própria e submissa é bem mais fácil de controlar do que uma com personalidade.

A nave inimiga não parava de disparar lasers. Roberto aperta alguns botões e começa a ler um relatório de danos que não era nada animador. Roberto então faz um pedido: - Pois bem, mostre que uma nave com consciência serve pra alguma coisa. Nos tire dessa.

Não dava pra saber se A Balsa entendeu errado ou se aquilo fazia parte de algum plano pra se livrar do inimigo. Samuel e Roberto tiveram suas vistas ofuscadas por uma intensa luz branca. A Balsa estava os pondo pra fora novamente. Quando a luz sumiu e os dois conseguiram voltar a enxergar descobriram-se em um local desconhecido. Uma outra floresta tropical. No entanto a flora era estranha, as árvores eram absurdamente largas e altas. Sem falar que brilhavam muito. O céu tinha um tom meio arroxeado. Era uma visão bonita, mas muito alienígena. E isso era preocupante.

- Onde fomos parar dessa vez? - Perguntou Samuel.

- Em qualquer lugar do universo e em qualquer lugar do tempo.

- Ótimo! - Disse Samuel em tom de ironia.

- Não seja rabugento! Pelo menos A Balsa nos deixou em um ambiente respirável. Com sorte ainda estamos na Terra.

Samuel olhou pra cima e viu duas luas no céu. Ou o planeta Terra desenvolveu um novo satélite natural ou definitivamente estavam em um planeta alienígena.

Há muito tempo atrás em uma galáxia muito distante:

Vida é um daqueles termos que tem vários conceitos diferentes. A depender de qual se escolhe você pode afirmar, por exemplo, que uma pessoa que não a aproveita, ou que não faz nada de útil com ela, não tem vida. Em termos biológicos há um consenso que diz que a vida é definida pela atividade cerebral. Enquanto o indivíduo ainda tiver um cérebro funcionando ele estará vivo. A medida que as tecnologias eletrônicas e digitais foram ficando mais complexas o conceito de vida também começou a ser aplicado a elas. A ideia de vida artificial é antiga, mas demorou de ser concretizada. Até metade do século vinte e um computadores e máquinas eram basicamente calculadoras avançadas. Eram incapazes de sentirem emoções ou de terem iniciativa ou criatividade. Isso com o tempo mudou.

Fora do planeta Terra a criação de vida artificial já era possível muito antes, milhares de anos antes, de os pobres homo sapiens conseguirem fazer o mesmo. No planeta **Deltora 4** um grupo de cientistas trabalharam arduamente na elaboração de uma nave que seria a menina dos olhos verdes do seu imperador. Estudiosos de várias áreas do conhecimento e de várias partes daquele império galáctico estavam envolvidos no projeto. A nave foi projetada para quando pronta ser capaz de maravilhas.

A Balsa era perfeita, mas tinha um problema. Começou a ficar muito consciente e com o tempo se recusou a servir ao seu mestre. A Balsa fugiu e por muito tempo ficou vagando sem rumo pelo espaço-tempo. Servindo como meio de transporte para mochileiros sortudos por todo o cosmo.

Enquanto isso, em um ponto incerto do continuum espaço-tempo:

Agora que não precisava mais se preocupar com tripulantes A Balsa podia agir livremente. A nave esfera se posicionou na frente e continuou a disparar seus lasers. Mas isso não durou por muito mais tempo. A Balsa arremessou seu corpo ovoide com toda sua força em direção ao seu oponente. As duas naves se chocaram, sendo que o caça imperial de Deltora 4 sofreu o pior, sendo reduzido a poeira cósmica. Apesar de ainda estar operacional, A Balsa não saiu incólume da batalha. Com suas energias quase exauridas e com seu maquinário muito danificado ela não conseguiu ir muito longe, muito menos regressar ao planeta onde tinha deixado Samuel e Roberto. Descendo como um cometa A balsa aterrissa em uma lua distante situada há incontáveis anos luz da Terra, praticamente no outro lado do universo.


	4. Life on Mars

**Life on Mars**

- Desculpe, mas não posso fazer nada pelos dois. Já faltaram muito, vou ter que empregar outros para substituí-los.

Enquanto Samuel e Roberto têm suas aventuras pelo espaço-tempo a vida no século XXI continuava. Na bendita loja de calçados em que eram empregados suas ausências foram logo sentidas. Porém a única que tinha preocupação genuína pelo bem estar dos dois era Sofia. O gerente da loja só se preocupava com a baixa no quadro de funcionários. Os outros empregados da loja também não estavam nem aí pra saber da situação de Samuel e Roberto. Isso deixava Sofia horrorizada. - Como podem ser tão frios assim?

Já fazia duas semanas que Roberto e Samuel não apareciam na loja. Tentando descobrir o que tinha acontecido com eles, Sofia deu uma passadinha no prédio de Samuel, pra ver se encontrava alguma pista. Ela também visitaria a casa de Roberto, porém ela nunca soube onde ele morava.

Ao conversar com o sindico do prédio de Samuel, Sofia descobre algo que a deixa ainda mais preocupada com o paradeiro do amigo.

- Ele não aparece aqui faz dias!

Sem saber da mobilização que sua ausência estava provocando Samuel estava agora deitado em uma cama improvisada feita com folhas, escorado em uma árvore de proporções colossais em um planeta que até então ele não sabia qual era (e provavelmente se soubesse não faria diferença). Samuel estava decidido. Da próxima vez que visse um amigo correndo feito louco na rua não iria tentar ajudá-lo.

Samuel estava faminto, com frio, com sede e não tomava banho há dias. Estava usando a mesma roupa de quando começou a sua viagem maluca pelo continuum espaço-tempo. Ele já tinha até se conformado. Provavelmente morreria naquele mundo estranho e ninguém saberia do seu paradeiro. Alias, ele achava que ninguém se importaria com isso. Ele estava enganado. Ao menos uma pessoa se preocupava. Mas se ele morresse ali ele nunca iria saber disso.

Roberto tinha deixado Samuel descansando ao pé da árvore pra procurar comida ou ajuda. Ele já tinha saído fazia horas, talvez mais de um dia. Durante todo esse tempo Samuel não saiu da cama. Estava muito cansado, muito debilitado. Ele dormiu por muitas horas, mais de doze, pois tinha que recuperar o sono perdido. Enquanto descansava Samuel viu uma manada de seres exóticos passarem por perto dele. Estava tão cansado e sem esperança que nem procurou se proteger. Apenas ficou parado vendo a manada passar. Como tudo naquela floresta, os animais também eram de "tamanho GG". Maiores do que o maior dos dinossauros aquelas criaturas andavam em marcha lenta. Se Samuel estivesse no caminho eles poderiam muito bem pisoteá-lo sem nem mesmo se darem conta disso.

Lembravam de certa forma rinocerontes, mas eram mais coloridos (tudo naquela floresta era mais colorido, fluorescente até), no lugar de um chifre no nariz eles possuíam uma formação óssea que lembrava um tubarão martelo. Envolvendo o pescoço possuíam algo parecido com penas. Samuel achou a marcha daquela manada um espetáculo muito bonito. Assim que as criaturas foram embora Samuel volta a fechar os olhos e dorme por mais algumas horas.

Samuel só acordou dessa vez quando Roberto chegou. O ômega deu uma cutucada no ombro do rapaz com força até que ele finalmente acordasse. Meio sonolento ainda, Samuel antes de se levantar viu Roberto segurando uma fruta roxa enorme. Ele demorou a entender que aquilo era a comida que seu amigo foi buscar.

- Você demorou tanto pra me trazer só isso?

- É gostosa, prove.

Samuel ficou sentado na sua cama de folhas, em posição de lótus. Em seguida ele pega a fruta da mão de Roberto e dá nela uma bela de uma dentada. De fato o gosto não era de todo ruim. Apesar de ser diferente de qualquer comida que Samuel já tivesse provado. Aquela fruta era cheia de líquido, a cada mordida que Samuel dava ele involuntariamente respingava suco por tudo que era lado. Sua blusa que já estava suja não demorou a ficar empapada com o suco de fruta alienígena. Ganhando várias manchas lilas.

- Nossa, que fome!

- Estou há três dias sem comer direito, você quer o quê?!

Roberto sentiu um pouco de pena pela condição do seu amigo e foi sentar ao seu lado. Pra ter uma conversa mais franca com ele.

- Desculpe. As vezes esqueço que vocês precisam de mais nutrientes do que eu pra manterem seus corpos funcionando.

- Você não é humano mesmo, né?

- Se quando fala humano você se refere a Homo sapiens, não.

Samuel riu da sua própria ignorância. Tinha um pressentimento que a conversa a partir dali seria difícil de compreender. - Desculpe, mas eu nunca fui bom em biologia. Pra mim ou se é humano ou não é.

- No seu tempo acho que já ensinavam evolução nas escolas, não? Você já ouviu falar do Homo Habilis, do Homo Erectus, do Homo Neandhertalensis? Nossos ancestrais evolucionários?

- Muito vagamente, nunca fui muito de estudo.

- Pois bem, esses ancestrais deram origem a você, um espécime de Homo Sapiens Sapiens. Sua geração continuará evoluindo dando origem a outras linhagens. Eu estou na ponta final dessa escada evolucionária. Sou um ômega.

- Credo, você deve se achar o máximo, não?

- Que nada. Viver infinitamente também tem seus lados ruins.

- Eu não consigo imaginar nenhum.

- Quando alguém chega a quinze mil anos de idade como eu tudo passa a ficar sem muito valor. Boa parte da noção de importância feita por vocês vem do conhecimento de que suas vidas têm um prazo, têm um fim. Quando se não tem isso você pode, por exemplo, levar um grande amigo à uma viagem perigosa e não se importar muito com o bem estar dele. Desculpe pelo que te fiz passar. Realmente sinto muito.

O pedido de desculpas de Roberto poderia até ser tocante, mas o que chamou a atenção de Samuel foi outro detalhe de sua fala.

- Você tá de sacanagem! Você tem quinze mil anos de idade?!

- Sim. - Disse Roberto achando que aquela informação fosse a coisa mais normal e sem graça do mundo. As vezes ele esquecia que as pessoas que não são agraciadas com a sorte de viajar entre o tempo e o espaço não estão acostumadas a certas ideias. Ele é um imortal que nasceu no fim do universo. Não há quase nada que o surpreenda.

- Como alguém como você aceita se rebaixar a ser um simples vendedor de loja? Se eu tivesse o seu poder dominava tudo, ia me tornar um rei.

- É, alguns ômegas compartilham de sua ideia. Infelizmente.

Enquanto isso em Deltora 4, em uma galáxia muito distante, em uma era bem remota:

Ele conseguiu o que queria, após milênios preparando sua escalada ao poder ele finalmente conseguiu. Começou humilde dominando um planeta pequeno escondido em um recanto sombrio da galáxia de Deltora, mas depois foi ficando mais ganancioso e ousado. Em apenas sete mil anos, através de uma guerra que massacrou trilhões de formas de vidas, ele conseguiu seu objetivo. Conquistou o poder absoluto sobre uma galáxia inteira. Todo o sistema planetário de Deltora estava sob seus pés. Cinco bilhões de mundos respondiam a sua autoridade. Ele era mais do que um deus, visto com reverência e temor. Ele era um ômega. Seu nome era **Schattenseide**.

Schattenseide, ao contrário de Roberto, não iria passar despercebido se andasse nas ruas de São Pedro. Ele tinha aspecto humano, mas seu visual era muito chamativo para os nossos padrões. De pele pálida, ele tinha um cabelo comprido verde e seus olhos não possuíam pupila de tão brancos. Apesar disso não se engane, a visão dele superava e muito ao de um Homo Sapiens mediano. Schattenseide usava um traje semelhante a uma armadura que cobria todo o seu corpo e era tão colado que dava pra se confundir se ele usava uma roupa ou se era um robô com apenas cabeça humana.

O castelo de Schattenseide ficava em Deltora 4, a sede do seu império. Era tão grande que ocupava o tamanho de duas cidades metropolitanas. Refletia sua mania de grandeza e seu ego sem limites. Apesar das dimensões absurdas Schattenseide nunca se perdeu no seu interior. Projetou detalhadamente cada pedacinho, conhecia sua morada tanto quanto sua mão. Nesse instante ele estava sentado em seu trono, que ficava no exato ponto central de seu castelo. Ao seu lado estava o mais leal de seus criados, dando informações sobre os assuntos mais urgentes do seu império. Schattenseide não estava interessado em nada daquela conversa, só queria saber de algo que não estava na pauta.

- E A Balsa? Já a recuperaram?

- Um caça imperial conseguiu localizar A Balsa. - Schattenseide sorriu com a notícia, esperando por uma novidade boa, que não veio. - Porém ela conseguiu fugir novamente após abater o tal caça.

Schattenseide fechou os punhos na tentativa de conter sua ira. O criado que trouxe a notícia, pobre diabo, se recolheu em um canto temendo uma represaria.

- Não tem problema. Mais cedo ou mais tarde eu a recupero. Tenho todo o tempo do mundo.

Deixando o imperador ômega um pouco de lado, voltemos a acompanhar a história dos nossos heróis:

- Venha, quero te mostrar uma coisa. - Após a conversa franca que tiveram Samuel até esqueceu seus pensamentos mórbidos de morrer esquecido em um mundo distante. Roberto faz a ele um convite. Enquanto procurava por comida o ômega havia encontrado algo muito interessante. A caminhada até esse "algo interessante" demorou quase que a metade de um dia. Se bem que isso era difícil de afirmar. O planeta parecia não ter dias e noites definidos, fazendo a tarefa de calcular a passagem do tempo muito difícil. A atmosfera era sempre a mesma, um céu purpura constante.

O templo era enorme, lembrava algo saído da Grécia antiga devido as várias colunas de sustentação cilíndricas. Pelas medidas parecia que aquela construção havia sido projetada para seres gigantescos, a abertura de entrada tinha impressionantes quinze metros de altura. Os degraus que ligavam a porta batiam na cintura, fazendo a tarefa de subir um pequeno lance bem cansativa. Além do tamanho o que deixava o templo ainda mais imponente era o seu tom dourado bem brilhante. Samuel ficou boquiaberto. A caminhada exaustiva realmente tinha valido a pena.

- É realmente muito bonito, mas em quê esse templo nos ajuda? - Perguntou Samuel

- Por causa dele eu pude nos localizar no tempo e no espaço. Veja aqueles desenhos. - Roberto apontou para algumas imagens entalhadas. Era difícil enxergá-las, pois estavam acima do topo da enorme porta e não tinham muita definição em relação a parede do templo. - Estamos em Marte, como o planeta ainda esta cheio de vida, isso significa que estamos há mais ou menos cinquenta milhões de anos antes do seu tempo.

- Quer dizer que já existiu vida em Marte?

- Sim, pena que uma catástrofe natural reduziu tudo à um grande deserto vermelho.

- Que pena, aqui é tão bonito.

- A natureza tem dessas, de vez em quando se irrita e provoca grandes tragédias. A Terra também passou por situações similares, mas teve melhor sorte que Marte. Por pouco nosso planeta também não é reduzido a uma rocha sem vida. Ainda bem que a vida na Terra se mostrou bem mais persistente!

Algumas culturas na Terra pregam que irá surgir um evento catastrófico capaz de acabar com toda a vida no planeta. O que ignoram é que eventos com essa natureza apocalíptica já aconteceram na Terra. Ao longo da história do planeta já houveram alguns "apocalipses" que provocaram grandes morticínios. O mais famoso foi o meteoro que deu fim a era dos dinossauros, sessenta e cinco milhões de anos atrás. Além desse houve outros eventos similares, Duzentos e cinquenta milhões de anos atrás, no período conhecido como Permiano, erupções vulcânicas quase transformaram o planeta em um grande deserto. Setenta e quatro mil anos atrás outra erupção matou boa parte dos grandes mamíferos, nesse evento inclusive o Homo Sapiens quase se torna uma espécie extinta.

- É tudo muito bonito, mas pena que não ajuda a gente a voltar pra casa.

- Não foi pra ver esse templo que eu te chamei aqui. - Roberto aponta pra cima, indicando algo que Samuel não havia notado a primeira vista. A coisa que Roberto queria que seu amigo visse não era um templo dourado de proporções absurdas, mas sim uma nave que voava pelo céu roxo do planeta. Uma nave que por estar tão nas alturas parecia ser de brinquedo.

- Acabamos de encontrar nossa carona.


End file.
